ROUGE ÉCARLATE
by ILANOS
Summary: L'apparition du True Blood, un sang humain synthétique, marque un tournant dans l'Histoire, et les vampires se révèlent au monde. Bella Swan, une serveuse plus effrayée par l'ennui que par la mort, attise la curiosité de beaucoup, et notamment celle d'Edward Cullen, vampire depuis 1611.
1. Prologue

**Cette fiction est inspirée des livres de Stephenie Meyer, et de la série américaine True Blood.  
**

* * *

**Prologue.**

* * *

Le true blood avait quelque chose d'amère, de métallique, comme du café qu'on aurait servi dans une carafe rouillée. Je me souvenais encore parfaitement du goût des aliments, de la caresse du soleil, de la sensation d'un cœur qui bat, et si tout ça ne m'avait pas manqué pendant des années, depuis l'apparition de ce sang synthétique, je retrouvais la nostalgie d'être humain.

Les cinq derniers siècles étaient comme dans un brouillard épais, mon nouveau régime alimentaire m'avait sorti d'une torpeur liée à ma condition, et je me réveillais après un long cauchemar sombre, sanguinolent, et souillé par le crime. Combien d'entre nous avaient réalisé ce que cette découverte signifiait vraiment ? Car bien au-delà de la sécurité que le true blood offrait aux êtres vivants, il était surtout un moyen de nous sevrer de notre agressivité, de notre instinct animal, de rappeler à nos corps morts les attraits de l'humanité. Il représentait l'espoir, pour nous autres, maudits à jamais. Nous n'étions plus juste des monstres assoiffés, car la réponse s'inscrivait dans une vérité à la fois terrifiante et merveilleuse; c'était le sang humain, qui faisait de nous des bêtes sauvages. Privé de lui, nous retrouvions peu à peu les émotions, les sentiments, la conscience du bien et du mal, et tout ce qui est intrinsèque à la vie des Hommes. Comment aurions-nous pu savoir ? Un vampire avait-il déjà cessé de se nourrir pour en étudier les effets ? J'en doute sincèrement. L'appel du sang est bien plus puissant que n'importe quelle addiction. Mais l'apparition du true blood marquait un nouveau tournant dans l'histoire. Bien plus qu'un substitut alimentaire, il était la seule arme assez efficace pour lutter contre l'idiosyncrasie maléfique et cruelle de toute une espèce.

Le sang restait une entrave, l'odeur suave et appétissante s'échappant d'une jugulaire serait toujours un rappel à notre malédiction, et une épreuve à surmonter. Car aucun liquide ne seraient jamais aussi enivrant et délivrant. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas de tous mes congénères, pour ma part, la seule idée de me libérer enfin des massacres et des génocides était suffisamment belle pour me donner la force de résister à la douleur d'une gorge brûlante de désir.

Le changement n'était pas immédiat, et même un an après la découverte du true blood, et aucun écart de conduite, je cohabitais toujours avec cet être vil et affamé. Il serait toujours là en vérité, et je devrais apprendre à vivre à ses côtés. J'étais comme schizophrène il y avait moi, l'humain que j'étais jadis, puis le monstre qu'il était devenu. Et ces deux aspects de ma personnalité s'affrontaient dans un combat violent et permanent.

La conséquence de ce changement fut la division net et sans appel de notre communauté. Car certains vampires n'étaient pas pour l'intégration, et le sacrifice que représentait notre sevrage ne convenait pas à tout le monde. De la même manière qu'on dit d'un humain qu'il est bon, ou mauvais, le true blood venait de donner de la profondeur à notre race nous étions capables du bien comme du mal. C'était à la fois nouveau, et désopilant. Et pas que pour nous. Les humains avaient du mal à accepter ce changement, et c'était peut-être car ils ignoraient qu'il était possible pour nous de regagner une part de notre humanité. Et c'était curieux de vivre cette nouvelle forme de ségrégation, nous étions passés d'une espèce inexistante à une espèce détestée et condamnée par tous. C'était aussi tout à fait compréhensible, car nous étions à l'origine de la mort de tellement de personnes, que ça ressemblait à un juste de retour des choses. Pour que la vengeance soit complète cependant, c'est nous, qu'il aurait fallu chasser et exterminer...

On trouvait du true blood un peu partout, surtout dans les grandes villes; supermarchés, bars, restaurants... Une petite partie de la communauté des Hommes se battait pour nos droits, souhaitant que la tolérance qu'on avait gagné au cours de l'histoire s'applique également à notre espèce. Ceux-là étaient souvent plus fascinés par notre condition surnaturelle que convaincus par les principes qu'ils prônaient... Ma capacité vampirique à lire dans leurs esprits m'en disait long, quant à leurs motivations... Beaucoup souhaitaient en vérité devenir comme nous; immortels et puissants. S'ils pouvaient imaginer une seule seconde la lutte constante que cela représente, leur avis serait bien différent.

Les émotions humaines depuis longtemps oubliées resurgissaient de sous les décombres une par une, lentement, avec prudence. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas la première fois que mon humanité refaisait surface, et je me souvenais de l'année 1996. Les Volturis m'avaient confié une course, et je devais me rendre dans un village insignifiant et minuscule, Forks, pour y trouver une enfant. Comme toujours, la dynastie Italienne régnant sur le monde des vampires s'était bien gardée de m'informer des raisons de ma mission, et j'ignorais en quoi l'enfant était à ce point importante que je devais me déplacer jusque dans l'état de Washington pour la trouver. Cependant, j'avais vite compris. Isabella Swan n'était pas une enfant comme les autres, d'ailleurs, elle n'était pas une humaine comme les autres, et je le réalisais quand ma capacité à entendre les pensées d'autrui se heurta sur elle comme sur un mur. Son esprit était insondable, parfaitement hermétique à mon pouvoir. Isabella Swan était imperméable aux aptitudes des vampires...

Ça expliquait pourquoi les Volturis s'intéressaient à elle, et j'avais entrevu le futur de cette gamine avec plus de clairvoyance que jamais. Elle allait être étudiée, analysée, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'âge d'être transformée. En temps normal, ça m'aurait peu importé, mais mon incapacité totale à la sonder l'avait rendue étrangement mystérieuse, et belle.

Je me suis introduit chez elle pendant la nuit, ses longs cheveux bruns ondulaient sur son oreiller, et elle serrait contre elle une peluche blanche, en forme de lapin. Sa respiration était calme, apaisante. Je n'avais qu'à la prendre, et partir, c'était aussi simple que ça. Mais son odeur eut sur moi un impact encore plus féroce que son étrange pouvoir. Elle sentait comme le soleil et l'écume des vagues. Ma gorge brûlait d'une soif ardente et incontrôlable. Jamais ne n'avais humé d'odeur si puissante et tous mes muscles se contractèrent, pour m'empêcher de lui sauter à la gorge. Mais c'était perdu d'avance, j'allais planter mes crocs dans son coup, et boire son sang en totalité, jusqu'à la dernière goûte. C'était inévitable, cette fillette était destinée à mourir depuis le jour de sa naissance, que ce fusse par la main des Volturis, ou par la mienne. Elle était une abomination aussi grotesque que nous, elle était délicieuse, et différente. Et elle allait mourir en réponse à sa nature. L'injustice à son état le plus brut.

Et pourtant, la fatalité se dressa fièrement entre moi et ma proie, quand elle ouvrit ses grands yeux chocolats. Je me figeais, incapable de me mouvoir d'aucune façon. Elle ne semblait pas effrayée, ni même surprise. Et pourtant, elle était réveillée, j'en étais certain. Elle m'observait dans le clair-obscure de sa chambre d'enfant, d'un regard indéchiffrable, et beau, qui me pénétra comme une lame.

Pour la toute première fois depuis l'année 1611, mon cœur mort cogna d'une drôle de façon dans ma poitrine, et je ressentais la compassion, la pitié, et même l'affection. Cette fille allait être épargnée, elle ne serait pas vidée de son sang cette nuit là. Et elle ne serait pas non plus livrée aux Volturis. Isabella Swan allait vivre, et elle allait vivre longtemps...

Ma soudaine prise de conscience humaine s'estompa rapidement, et en quittant l'état de Washington, je redevenais la bête sanguinaire et meurtrière que j'étais par nature. Toutefois je n'oubliais pas mon acte, et ma faiblesse. Je mentais aux Volturis, et leur affirmais que la petite était morte dans un accident, bien avant ma venue, et je reprenais le cours de mon abominable existence.

En mai 2013, deux ans après l'apparition du true blood, je me sentais suffisamment humain pour faire ce que je rêvais de faire depuis longtemps... retourner à Forks.


	2. Chapitre 1

**1.**

* * *

Jusqu'alors, nous étions peu nombreux à savoir. Quelques politiciens, de toute évidence, sans doute aussi quelques scientifiques. Et puis, les victimes qui avaient survécu à leurs blessures. Pour ma part, la question ne se posait même pas, ça relevait du mythe, de la légende. J'étais bien trop terre à terre pour avoir jamais douté de cette vérité-là : les vampires n'existent pas.

Jusqu'au jour où, flash info : les vampires sont réels, mais pas de panique, les Japonais ont découvert une formule de sang synthétique destiné à les nourrir sans qu'ils aient besoin de planter leurs incisives dans notre jugulaire. On les a fait sortir du placard un peu comme ça, sans vraiment plus de cérémonie. Pendant que les chercheurs du monde se tapaient la migraine pour découvrir un remède contre le cancer, une bande de génies de l'étrange ont bossé toute leur vie sur l'élaboration de faux sang humain, et tout ça, dans le secret le plus absolu. Je ne sais pas ce qui me choquait le plus, que les vampires soient une réalité, ou bien qu'on ait pu vivre dans l'ignorance pendant toutes ces années. Des centaines d'années, en vérité. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Et ça soulevait d'autres questions; quand était-il des loups-garous ? Des zombies, des voyages dans le temps et de la couverture sociale ?! Si on avait pu dissimuler l'existence des vampires pendant tout ce temps, alors Dieu seul sait de quoi d'autre on nous avait préservés...

Toutefois, ces vampires-là ne correspondaient pas totalement à la description que j'avais d'eux... Pas de crocs, pas de transformation en chauve-souries, pas de réaction anormales à l'ail... En vérité, les seuls signes distinctifs notables, c'était leur force, leur teint pâle et une beauté peu conventionnelle. Quant à leur tolérance au soleil, difficile à dire, car les médias n'en avaient pas dit énormément à ce sujet, et je les soupçonnais d'être eux même parfaitement ignorants. J'imagine que si les vampires pouvaient se promener dans central-parc en pleine journée, on les aurait découvert depuis longtemps...

De ma propre expérience, je n'en avais jamais vu. Ou tout du moins, je n'en avais pas le souvenir. Ça s'expliquait sûrement par le fait que j'avais toujours vécu à Forks, une bourgade perdue de la péninsule d'olympique. Forks était la représentation la plus stéréotypée du hameau ringard, où on écoute encore de la country dans les pubs, et où les parents de vos amis connaissent la date de votre mariage avant vous. 3 500 habitants, une église épiscopale, une couverture nuageuse quasi constante, voilà, c'était Forks. Si j'étais immortelle et sur puissante, Forks serait le dernier endroit où je mettrais les pieds. Pas la moindre chance d'y croiser un vampire, ça c'est certain. Et si ça rassurait la plupart des citoyens de la ville, pour ma part, je me découvrais un peu déçue... Pourtant je n'étais pas vraiment une adepte du risque, et cela étant dit, je risquais déjà suffisamment ma vie chaque jour par le simple fait de marcher; ma maladresse avait déjà causé plusieurs accidents sévères, à moi, mais aussi à mon entourage. Et si je pouvais me tenir éloignée des problèmes, je m'y appliquais avec soin. Seulement voilà je trouvais cette vie morne, fade et désespérément ennuyeuse. Rien ne se passait à Forks, et j'avais la nostalgie de plusieurs émotions : l'étonnement, la surprise, et même la peur.

Comment pouvait-on vivre comme ça ? Mon père semblait comblé ici. Ancien détective, il était le shérif de la ville depuis plus de cinq ans, et se plaisait à alterner boulot, pêche, et match de base-ball sur écran plat. Tous les jeudis, il venait me rendre visite dans le bar restaurant où j'étais employée, et absolument tous les jeudis, il commandait un cheeseburger, une grande frite, et un coca. Il était le genre de personne très représentative de la population de Forks; n'aimant ni les imprévus, ni les inconnus.

Je me sentais outsider jusqu'au bout des ongles. Je rêvais de soleil, et d'aventure ! Si j'avais eu les moyens, j'aurai déserté l'état de Washington depuis longtemps ! Mais j'étais fauchée. Et peut être aussi un peu terrifiée. Quand on vit depuis l'enfance dans un village où le maire connaît la date de votre anniversaire, la grande ville semble un peu effrayante...

Charlie était bien content de me garder ici; depuis qu'on savait que les vampires se baladaient parmi nous, il avait atteint un nouveau degré de paranoïa me concernant. J'étais son unique fille, et aussi son unique famille. Renée, ma mère, nous avait quittés lui et moi depuis si longtemps que j'arrivais à peine à me souvenir de son visage. Elle avait plié bagage un beau matin, sans plus de préavis, et nous n'avions plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles. Autant dire qu'il s'appliquait avec soin à ce que rien ne m'arrive et c'est peut être le karma qui voulut que je sois de service ce soir-là, car j'étais restée trop sauve et en sécurité depuis trop longtemps.

Le Newton's était plein à craquer, comme tous les vendredis soirs. À la fin de la semaine, les gens de Forks aimaient prendre un peu de bon temps, s'en jeter une ou deux derrière le comptoir, manger son poids en calamars fris, puis rentrer à la maison regarder une rediffusion du super-bowl.

Il est entré dans cette cohue d'un pas léger, et discret. Il s'est installé à une table au fond de la salle, comme s'il désirait ne pas être vu. Mais c'était déjà trop tard; à peine eut-il pénétré dans le bar que la pièce toute entière s'était soudainement chargée d'une tension palpable, à couper au couteau. Le brouhaha s'était éteint, et on entendait plus que des murmures, et en fond sonore, une musique plus ringarde que le générique du cosby show.

-Je crois que nous recevons notre premier vampire les filles, persifla Mike en s'adressant à Jessica et à moi.

-Je le crois aussi... répondis-je en me perdant dans la contemplation du nouvel arrivant.

Il était grand, musclé, et bien sûr, d'une pâleur de craie, et d'une beauté irréelle. Pas le genre de beauté qu'on retrouve en couverture des magazines de mode, ou celle des stars qu'on voit au cinéma. Il était quelque chose plus que ça, et de tous les adjectifs que j'avais dans mon vocabulaire, aucun n'était assez précis pour expliquer comme son charme était différent. Il avait des cheveux cuivrés en bataille, un nez fin et droit, une mâchoire anguleuse et ses pupilles étaient sombres, presque noires. Son regard était profond, hypnotique et emprunt d'une certaine souffrance, sur laquelle il était difficile de mettre un mot. Mais surtout, je retrouvais dans ses traits quelque chose de familier, une sensation de déjà-vu que je ne parvenais pas à justifier.

Soudain, il leva son regard vers moi, et mon cœur eut un raté. Je me souvenais alors de ce qu'il était; dangereux. C'était facile d'oublier la nature d'un être pareil, derrière tant de splendeur. Toutefois, je n'étais pas effrayée. La curiosité l'emportait haut la main sur tout instinct de survie. Et j'étais bien la seule.

-Je sais qu'il est dans ma zone Bella, mais si tu acceptes de t'occuper de lui je te jure que je te le revaudrais !

Jessica me ramena brutalement à la réalité, et j'observais les gens autour de moi. L'excitation était palpable; on était à la fois terrifiés, et bien trop content de pouvoir commérer au sujet du premier vampire de Forks. Mais pour la plupart d'entre eux, les vampires n'étaient pas sujet à débat : ils étaient des créatures maléfiques, et rien en eux ne méritait notre compassion. En ce qui me concernait, j'étais trop avide de savoir pour émettre un jugement quel qu'il soit. Assis comme ça, derrière sa table, au Newton's, ce vampire semblait presque inoffensif, et ce fut cette pensée qui me donna le courage de répondre "oui" à la requête de Jessica.

Je me munissais de mon bloc-note, de mon crayon papier, et d'un pas sûr et décidé, je traversais la salle sous les dizaines de regards inquisiteurs, en affichant mon plus beau sourire. Après tout, vampire ou pas, le client est roi.

-Bonsoir et bienvenu au Newton's, récitais-je, puis-je prendre votre commande ?

Je m'étonnais de ma bonne humeur, décemment trop joyeuse en vue des circonstances.

-Est ce que vous avez une bouteille de ce fameux sang synthétique ? Demanda-t-il m'offrant un sourire militant pour le réchauffement planétaire.

Je mis quelque seconde à reprendre le fil des choses.

-Du true blood ? O negatif ou B positif, répondis-je sans me départir de mon professionnalisme.

-Est ce que c'est possible de mélanger les deux ?

Sa question me déconcerta un peu, et je me mis à rire. C'était la dernière des réactions que j'aurai souhaité avoir, mais mon corps avait décidé d'agir sans procéder au vote. Le vampire m'interrogea du regard.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, m'excusais-je en chassant les derniers soubresauts, c'est que … un vampire fine bouche... Vous brisez un peu le mythe.

Je l'observais avec une avidité qui ne devait pas passer inaperçue. Il était comme un gigantesque aimant, et toutes mes pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers lui, au point que je comprenais que cette sensation était tout sauf naturelle. Le vampire, lui, me toisait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il semblait amusé, en vérité...

-Le true blood remplit sa fonction première, néanmoins en matière de goût, il reste encore beaucoup à faire, expliqua-t-il en laissant son regard se balader sur la cambrure de mon coup.

Un frisson grimpa le long de mon échine. Son sourire narquois ne trompait personne, il tentait de m'effrayer. Et ça aurait pu fonctionner, mais je crois que quelque chose dans mon instinct de survie était cassé, ou en panne.

-Et, mélanger les types suffit à satisfaire vos désirs gustatifs ? M'enquis-je.

-Pas tout à fait non, mais c'est un début...

Son sourire dévoila une dentition parfaite et immaculée, et je décidais de reporter mon attention sur mon bloc note pour éviter de me perdre dans sa contemplation. Il devait me trouver suffisamment bizarre après ma soudaine crise d'hilarité, sans que j'ai besoin de le fixer comme une idiote. Je notais sa commande, puis ramenais mes yeux vers les siens.

-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite !

Je tournais les talons, et fut prise d'un léger vertige que j'arrivais tout de même à contrôler. Toute la tension que j'avais accumulée sans même le savoir s'échappa d'un coup et une vague d'endorphine me submergea toute entière. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je me tenais si près du danger, et j'avais aimé ça, de façon franchement déraisonnable.

-Alors ! Qu'est ce qu'il a demandé ? S'écria Jessica dans les cuisines.

-Du couscous ! Ironisais-je. À ton avis ? Du true blood !

Jessica était une fille gentille, quoi qu'un peu pénible... Mais elle ne mordait pas, elle.

-On a bien fait d'en commander la semaine dernière ! dit-t-elle mais Mike ne semblait pas du même avis.

Mike était le gérant du Newton's, qui portait son nom. Il avait une haine parfaitement assumée pour les vampires, mais son sens des affaires l'avait tout de même poussé à s'approvisionner en true blood, en cas que. Il semblait le regretter maintenant...

-Si ça doit les faire rappliquer dans la région, grommela-t-il, c'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée...

Je levais les yeux au ciel. À qui comptait-il les vendre ? Je tachais de préparer ma commande sans me soucier des plaintes dans mon dos. La ville de Forks n'était pourtant pas réputée pour son intolérance, mais de toute évidence, les vampires ne trouvaient de faveurs nul-part...

J'ouvrais la bouteille d'O negatif, et par curiosité morbide, approchais mon nez du goulot. Ça ne sentait rien, absolument rien. Tant mieux, car j'avais en horreur l'odeur du sang... Je la passais au micro-onde, comme indiqué sur l'étiquette, puis versais le liquide dans un grand verre à pied, et répétais toute l'opération avec la bouteille de B positif.

Le verre écarlate à la main, je traversais à nouveau le bar, en tachant de ne faire aucun mouvement brusque; ma maladresse ne s'était pas encore manifestée ce soir, et je comptais bien terminer la soirée sans accidents. En faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas l'observer, je posais la commande sur la table.

-Merci Isabella !

-Vous connaissez mon nom ? M'enquis-je, méfiante.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ma poitrine, et je suivais son regard jusqu'au badge suspendu à ma robe. Quelle idiote !

-Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella, expliquais-je.

Il m'observa longuement, cherchant dans mes yeux une réponse à une question qu'il n'avait pas formulée. Je décidais de verbaliser la mienne

-Et vous ?

-Edward.

Je me mis à rire de nouveau, et très franchement je me serais giflée, si je n'avais pas pour excuse des nerfs un peu fragiles.

-Évidemment, dis-je entre deux éclats, vous ne pouviez pas vous appelez Justin, ou Dylan, c'était trop commun !

Contre toute attente, Edward se mit à rire lui aussi, et je me détendais un peu.

-Ce ne sont pas vraiment des prénoms de mon époque, expliqua-t-il sans se départir de son magnifique sourire.

-Quel âge avez-vous ? Demandais-je sans réaliser l'impolitesse de ma question.

Lui l'avait bien notée, et les traits de son visage se tendirent.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une chose que l'on aime révéler... murmura-t-il et il avait piqué ma curiosité un peu plus, si c'était possible.

-J'ai 25 ans et je travaille comme serveuse dans un bar de province, vous ne pouvez pas être plus ridicule que moi !

J'avais conscience que le ridicule n'était pas la question, mais je voulais vraiment qu'il me réponde. Edward hésita un moment, jaugeant mon air, et ma détermination.

-422 ans.

-La vache ! M'écriais-je, surprise par cette révélation, mais aussi par ma propre réaction.

Je plaquais ma main sur ma bouche pour m'éviter de réitérer ma crise. Je me sentais honteuse, mais trop bouleversée pour vraiment m'en formaliser. Edward, lui, dissimulait un sourire gêné. Je tirais la seconde chaise et m'installais pour mieux lui parler.

-Quel âge aviez-vous quand on vous a … transformé ?

Ma curiosité n'avait plus de limite, et j'en oubliais les règles élémentaires de la courtoisie. Je voulais tout apprendre, tout savoir.

-20 ans, répondit-il sans vraiment savoir quelle attitude adopter; une part de lui semblait s'amuser de ma réaction.

-Vous faite beaucoup plus vieux, annonçais-je.

-Sans doute parce que je le suis.

Il s'était penché lentement vers moi, et je pouvais respirer son odeur. Il sentait la pluie et les promesses...

-Bella, reprit-il avec sérieux, et il avait toute mon attention. N'êtes vous pas effrayée ?

Je m'autorisais quelques secondes de réflexion. Étais je effrayée ? De toute évidence, non. Pas comme il l'entendait du moins. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et tous les muscles de mon corps étaient tendus, sur le point d'exploser. Mais ce n'était pas de la peur. C'était autre chose.

-Devrais-je ?

Il se recula, et retrouva son sourire.

-Assurément, oui.

Il amena le verre de true blood à ses lèvres, et j'observais sa pomme d'Adam monter puis descendre à mesure qu'il buvait. Quand il le reposa sur la table, je constatais une chose étrange.

-Vos yeux ont changé de couleur, remarquais-je dans un murmure.

Ils n'étaient plus noirs, mais mordorés, et cette étrange sensation de déjà-vu s'en trouva accentuée. J'avais beau chercher dans mes souvenirs les plus lointains, c'était comme se rappeler d'un rêve qui refuse de resurgir au petit matin.

-Vous êtes très observatrice...

Il semblait étonné de ma découverte, et quoi qu'un peu frustré, il ne se départait pas de son humeur joviale et contagieuse. Je souriais bêtement.

-Vous n'allez pas m'expliquer, dis-je, et ce n'était pas une question.

-Vous en savez déjà beaucoup trop à mon sujet, et je suis moi-même au fait de nombreuses choses à votre propos ! Par exemple, qu'il serait avisé de reprendre votre service, car votre patron, et toute le monde dans cette salle d'ailleurs, se demandent s'ils ne doivent pas venir interrompre notre conversation...

En me reculant je constatais que nous étions beaucoup plus proches que je ne l'aurai cru. Je tournais la tête en direction du bar, et notais que toutes les têtes étaient tournés vers nous. Le silence n'était rompu que par des chuchotements, et toujours cette atroce musique de serie b.

-Vous êtes une nouveauté à Forks, expliquais-je. Notre premier vampire. Un sujet de curiosité.

Edward dissimula un rire.

-Vous l'êtes tout autant, croyez-moi.

-Est ce que je vous reverrais ?

J'entendais l'absurdité de ma question seulement après l'avoir posée. Je devais être complètement cinglée.

-Pour sûr ! Répondit-il, Bella Swan, belle et drôle Bella Swan, nous nous reverrons vite !

Il termina son verre, et se leva d'un bond agile et gracieux. Il laissa 20$ sur la table, et quitta le bar sans un mot, sans un regard. Quant à moi, je restais bêtement assise sur ma chaise, abasourdie, incapable de ne rien faire, pas même cligner des yeux. Je venais de faire la rencontre la plus surprenante de ma petite vie de serveuse, et j'aurai aimé rester sur cette chaise de longues minutes encore pour évacuer toute ma tension, penser et repenser à ce qui venait de se produire. Mais c'était sans compter les humeurs de mon patron...

-Bella, j'aimerais te parler dans mon bureau. Tout de suite.

Je soupirais d'agacement, et le suivais en silence, tachant d'ignorer les paires d'yeux braquées sur moi, comme des dizaines de projecteurs.

-Je peux savoir ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? Demanda-t-il, furibond.

-D'une manière générale ? Répondis-je, sarcastique.

-Un vampire Bella ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire causette avec un vampire ? Et s'il t'avait attirée dehors ? On aurait peut-être ton cadavre sur les bras, est ce que tu te rends compte comme c'est grave ?

Très franchement, Mike en faisait un peu trop... Depuis l'élaboration du true blood, les morts pas exsanguination avaient considérablement chuté. En vérité je crois que la plupart des vampires souhaitaient simplement s'intégrer, et vivre, comme tout le monde. Ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être consciente du danger potentiel qu'ils représentaient. Mais si personne ne leur tendait un peu la main, alors nous resterions dans cette impasse. Je ne voulais pas être comme tous les gens de Forks, et les juger mauvais sans autre forme de procès. Toutefois, c'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais décemment pas expliquer à Mike. Ça lui serait complètement incompréhensible.

-Je suis assez grande pour faire mes propres choix Mike, et le fait que tu sois mon patron ne t'autorises pas à me faire la morale sur aucune des décisions que je prends. Si elles ne te plaisent pas, libre à toi de me renvoyer.

C'était de la provocation, car je savais bien que jamais Mike Newton n'oserait me licencier. D'abord car j'étais la seule serveuse à peu près compétente du Newton's (Jessica et Lauren avaient prouvé mainte fois leur incapacité à retenir une commande), mais aussi car il avait toujours eu un genre de béguin pour moi. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, d'ailleurs.

-Bella, je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout...

Sa voix avait gagné en douceur, mais pas la mienne.

-C'est inutile. Maintenant si tu le veux bien, j'ai des clients à servir.

Je quittais le bureau, et me dirigeais vers la salle en passant par les cuisines. Ben, le cuisinier, me lança un sourire de derrière ses fourneaux.

-T'en fais pas pour cette bande de paysans, râla-t-il et je m'autorisais à retrouver un peu de bonne humeur.

Le reste de la soirée passa avec une lenteur sans nom, et j'étais plus qu'heureuse de retrouver mon chez moi pour me faire couler un bain, et lire quelques articles insipides dans un magazine féminin. Néanmoins, j'avais beau m'occuper l'esprit, celui-là ne semblait vouloir penser à rien d'autre qu'à ma rencontre avec le vampire.

**…**

On ne parlait que de ça, dans les rues de Forks, et c'était bien naturel, car beaucoup plus intéressant que les potins usuels qui circulaient en ville. Mais on en parlait mal, et ça avait tendance à me mettre en rogne. J'avais du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse condamner à ce point un mec simplement venu boire un verre dans un bar du centre. Certes, il n'était pas le citoyen lambda que le Newton's avait l'habitude de servir, toutefois il n'avait fait aucune esbroufe, il était resté courtois, et contrairement aux vilaines rumeurs que certains tentaient de propager, aucun cadavre n'avait été retrouvé le jour suivant, et certainement pas le mien.

Jessica avait une théorie toute faite au sujet des vampires, et elle n'hésita pas à m'en faire part pendant notre pause déjeuné.

-Admettons que les scientifiques aient développé une pilule qui couvre tous nos besoins nutritionnels, et même qui, en un sens, diminue notre sensation de faim, tu me suis ?

-Oui oui, répondis-je en entamant mon muffin au chocolat avec une gourmandise non dissimulée.

-Et qu'après en avoir avalé une, reprit-elle, on te propose tout de même ce délicieux muffin sur lequel tu te jettes comme la misère sur le pauvre monde... Est ce que tu dirais non ?

Je mâchais silencieusement mon morceau de gâteau en réfléchissant. Cette question était stupide.

-Non Jessica, je ne refuserais pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que mon muffin n'est pas vivant !

Elle resta dubitative un moment, en m'observant me goinfrer.

-Okay, c'était un mauvais exemple. Prenons plutôt un bon steak de viande !

-Jessica ! M'énervais-je, est ce que tu peux me laisser manger mon dessert sans le comparer à un morceau de bidoche s'il te plaît ?

Elle se mit à rire et je soupirais bruyamment. J'aimais bien Jessica, ou tout du moins, je faisais des efforts considérables pour l'apprécier, car elle avait ses bons côtés, mais aujourd'hui, j'aurai donné beaucoup pour qu'elle me fiche la paix.

-Tout ce que je dis, c'est que true blood ou pas, luter contre sa nature, c'est évident pour personne.

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord en vérité... Vampire ou humain, nous sommes tous faibles face à nos désirs.

-Est ce que tu crois qu'il va revenir au Newton's ? Continua-t-elle.

-Comment je pourrais savoir un truc pareil ?

-Je sais pas, vous avez un peu parlé l'autre soir...

Ça, ça n'avait échappé à personne. De Bella la fille du shérif, j'étais passée à Bella la copine du vampire.

-On a parlé quelque chose comme 5 minutes Jess...

J'avais bien en tête ses dernières paroles, qui mentionnaiten une prochaine rencontre, mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours, et même si je guettais sa venue chaque soir dès le coucher du soleil, il n'avait plus fait d'apparition.

Jeudi, comme d'accoutumée, mon père passa au Newton's, accompagné de Jacob Black. Depuis que j'avais quitté le domicile familial, Charlie n'avait qu'une obsession en tête, me trouver un petit ami digne de confiance, un peu baraqué, qui pourrait assurer ma sécurité de jour comme de nuit. Et depuis quelques mois, il avait jeté son dévolu sur Jacob, le fils de son meilleur ami Billy. La famille Black était l'une des familles indienne de la tribu Quileute, et je les connaissais depuis mon plus jeune âge. Jacob était mon plus vieux copain, et même si j'avais pour lui une affection toute particulière, ses charmes me laissaient plutôt insensible... Peut-être car je le voyais plus comme un frère que comme un éventuel prétendant. Charlie n'envisageait pas ça du même œil, évidement. Jacob vivait à une distance raisonnable de la maison, il était dans les confidences de la famille depuis des années, et il était l'heureux propriétaire d'une dizaine de kilos de muscles. Le gendre idéal !

-Salut les garçons, qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

-Un gin-tonic pour ton vieux père, répondit Charlie en se hissant sur un tabouret de bar.

-Un seul alors, mon vieux père à une réputation de shérif et une voiture neuve à entretenir !

-Ça sera une bière pour moi, ajouta Jacob en m'offrant un sourire charmeur.

Plus que pour tous ces guets-apens, j'en voulais à Charlie de donner de faux espoirs à ce pauvre Jacob. Car à en juger ses expressions faciales, il nous voyait déjà mariés, deux bébés peaux rouges, un pick-up et un emprunt pour une maison près de la push. J'aurai pu tout aussi bien lui parler entre quatre yeux, et l'éconduire avec tout le tact dont je disposais, mais je ne m'en sentais pas le courage. Jacob avait ce truc dans les yeux, comme les cockers, qui rend toute interaction blessante purement impossible.

-Alors comme ça... il parait que vous avez reçu votre premier vampire ? S'enquit mon père, mal à l'aise, et je devinais qu'il en avait discuté avec la moitié de la ville.

-Oui papa, allez, balances moi tes questions, tes réprimandes, et tes recommandations.

Jacob aussi semblait mal à l'aise, et c'était mauvais signe. J'avais horreur d'imaginer mon père avoir une conversation avec lui comme s'il avait été mon mari, ou mon contrôleur judiciaire.

-Écoute, je sais que tu es une grande fille maintenant, mais si ce vampire devait revenir dans votre bar... J'espère juste que tu laisserais quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuper... Mike Newton par exemple.

-Mike déteste les vampires, soufflais-je en puisant dans mes réserves de patience.

-Justement, clama Jacob d'un ton qui n'était pas vraiment de circonstance. Il faut lui montrer qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu !

Jacob avait beaucoup de qualités, mais son étroitesse d'esprit pouvait vraiment me surprendre, et pas d'une bonne façon. Néanmoins je ravalais mes vilaines pensées, sachant très bien que je me heurterais à un mur. Nous étions peu à donner à la race des vampires le bénéfice du doute. De fait, je ne connaissais qu'Angéla et Ben.

-Tachez de vous occuper de vos fesses, ça sera déjà pas mal, plaisantais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Et prendre soin des tiennes Isabella !

Un frisson de dégoût me parcourra le corps. Je détestais qu'on prononce mon nom en entier, et mon père le savait bien. Je lui répondais par un regard peu amène, puis reprenais ma besogne. La soirée fut longue et fastidieuse, Lauren s'était fait porter pâle, et j'étais la seule à être de service. Qui plus est, Mike semblait m'en vouloir encore pour notre petite altercation de l'autre soir et se vengeait du mieux qu'il pouvait en m'assommant de tâches diverses et variées. Mais je ne cédais pas à sa provocation, et affichais un sourire aimable et courtois. J'étais la plus mature, et ça, c'était une vraie victoire. Néanmoins, ma bonne volonté a ses limites, et l'heure de la pause clope signait la fin de la trêve. J'avais hâte que cette journée se termine.

-Le vieux Joe a encore trop bu, râla Mike en sortant les poubelles dans l'arrière-cour.

-Je t'avais dit de plus le servir, soupirais-je en crachant impatiemment ma fumée.

-Tu plaisantes ? Il a presque fait la recette de ce soir, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais je n'étais plus d'humeur à rire.

-Tu vas le ramener chez lui ?

-Pas le choix ! Tu fermeras en partant ?

-Entendu.

-Ah, et Jacob te réclame au bar.

Il était encore là ? Quel pot de colle.

-J'y vole ! M'écriais-je avec sarcasme.

Je saluais Ben et assistais Mike pour porter le vieux Joe jusqu'à la voiture. Jacob était le dernier client du bar, et accessoirement, le dernier présent sur les lieux. Ça sentait mauvais le plan drague de 1h du matin... Je devais trouver un moyen d'écourter la conversation avant même qu'elle ne commence.

-Je suis exténuée, baillais-je avec un peu trop d'application.

Je sais, ce n'est pas très original...

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait suave et séductrice.

Ça me dépasse. Comment les hommes peuvent-ils entendre « je suis exténuée » et comprendre « couchons ensemble » ?

-Je vais avoir besoin de ma voiture demain matin Jacob, répondis-je sur un ton qui n'était pas supposer donner de l'espoir.

-Tu peux toujours dormir chez moi... et je t'accompagnerai au boulot pour 11h.

Il connaissait mes horaires ? Est ce que ce n'est pas comme ça que commencent certains films d'horreur ?

-Jacob. Je suis fatiguée. Je vais rentrer chez moi et dormir, si tu le veux bien.

Il baissa la tête, l'air triste, et c'était là tout son pouvoir maléfique; réussir à me faire sentir coupable alors que c'était lui le mec lourd qui s'échinait à me mettre dans son lit.

-Très bien, abdiqua-t-il enfin. Tu veux que je t'attende ?

Avait-on jamais entendu parler de l'opiniâtreté des Quileute? Celui-là semblait étranger à l'abandon.

-Non, fil, j'ai encore deux trois choses à faire avant de fermer.

Il embrassa ma joue avec une ferveur qui n'avait pas son contexte, et sortit finalement du bar pour rejoindre sa moto. Je notais qu'il emportait toujours deux casques et j'avais du mal à savoir si je trouvais ça prévenant, ou pathétique. Et c'était dommage, car Jacob et moi étions de très bons amis, mais il était en train de tout gâcher...

Toutefois l'heure n'était pas à la prise de tête, et je m'appliquais à nettoyer la salle avant de quitter les lieux. Ça ne me dérangeais pas de m'occuper de la fermeture, en vérité, c'était même le moment le plus agréable de ma journée de travail. Dépourvu du brouhaha et de la musique country, le bar était presque un endroit relaxant. Dès la sortie du lycée, j'avais postulée pour être serveuse. À cette époque, c'était le père de Mike qui gérait la boutique, il m'avait embauchée grâce aux recommandations de son fils. Ça devait être un emploi temporaire, histoire de mettre un peu d'argent de côté, pour m'offrir des études en faculté. Mais voilà sept ans que j'étais là, et il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, j'étais aussi proche d'entrer en université que de rencontrer Keanu Reeves au walmart du coin.

Une fois mon rangement terminé, j'éteignais les lumières, sortais du bâtiment, puis verrouillais les trois serrures de la porte principale. L'air froid m'arracha un frisson, et je me hâtais de rejoindre ma vielle chevrollet, mais soudain, je sentis une présence dans mon dos.

-Bonsoir, lança une voix et mon sursaut aurait fait fuir un troupeau de buffles.

Je me retournais, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et il était là. Imposant, beau, effrayant.

-Edward ? M'étonnais-je en tentant de retrouver mon calme.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit-il, en affichant cet éternel sourire.

-Et bah c'est raté !

Ma main était toujours fermement plaquée sur ma poitrine. Mon émoi ne m'avait cependant pas empêché de constater qu'il s'était mis à me tutoyer.

-Je voulais venir te voir au Newton's, mais vu les réactions que ma dernière visite a suscitées, j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus judicieux de venir te parler après ton service...

Je m'étonnais encore de la beauté de sa voix, comme si je ne l'avais pas vraiment entendue la première fois. Quant à lui, Je le trouvais encore plus séduisant que lors de notre première rencontre. Il était vêtu d'une simple chemise à carreaux bleue, d'un jean, et d'une paire de bottes. De fait, s'il n'avait pas se teint blafard si particulier, et ces traits hors du commun, on aurait très bien pu le prendre pour un humain.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais, avouais-je.

-Quelle idée !

-Tu avais dit que nous nous reverrions vite...

J'étais complètement désarçonnée par le pouvoir qu'il avait à me faire cracher mes pensées sans les avoir soumis au jugement de mon cerveau. Ça ne m'arrivait jamais avec les autres... Un sourire creusa deux petites fossettes dans ses joues.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait patienter, j'avais deux ou trois choses à régler auparavant... Je compte m'installer ici !

Je méditais cette information en jouant nerveusement avec mes clés. Alors il allait rester ? Ça aurait apeuré n'importe qui, mais pas moi. J'étais presque contente, et je pense que ma réaction ne trompa personne.

-Pour longtemps ? M'enquis-je d'une voix un peu trop enjouée.

-J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas la même définition du mot longtemps, railla-t-il, l'air taquin.

Évidemment. L'immortalité rend ce genre de terme dépourvu de sens... Il tâcha tout de même de répondre à ma question

-Je resterais le temps qu'il faudra, et il en faudra un peu je crois.

J'avais horreur qu'on me parle en énigme, et Edward semblait être passé professionnel dans ce domaine...

-Du temps pour quoi ?

-Pour chaque chose, et chaque chose a son temps Bella ! Veux-tu te balader avec moi ?

C'était soudain, et inattendu. Le peu d'instinct de survie qu'il me restait sembla ramper jusqu'à mon cerveau.

-Je ne sais pas Edward, je crois que je dois réfléchir à ce que cela implique.

Son expression était hilare.

-Enfin une réaction naturelle ! Je commençais à me demander si tu étais vraiment humaine...

-Je te demande pardon ? M'offusquais-je.

-Mise à part la quantité astronomique de sang qui coule dans tes veines, et ce pouls irrégulier que j'entends tambouriner dans ta poitrine, tu ne présentes aucun des aspects humains que j'ai l'habitude de voir !

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment je devais recevoir cette remarque. Mais ça ne sonnait pas comme un compliment, à mon oreille.

-Je ne te permets pas, dis-je, furibonde, en m'approchant d'un pas maladroit, manquant de trébucher sur mes propres lacets.

-Ah, et il y a ça aussi... murmura-t-il, faisant sans doute allusion à ma maladresse.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir rester là à t'entendre dresser la liste de mes imperfections.

Je tournais les talons, déterminée à prendre la route. Mon rythme cardiaque frôlait un nouveau record du monde... Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte de ma voiture, mais soudain, mes clés disparurent. De mes mains, elles s'étaient littéralement volatilisées. Puis j'entendis le bruit du trousseau qu'on agite et me retournais vers Edward. Le bougre !

-Avoir des supers pouvoirs ne t'autorise pas à t'en servir pour agacer les gens !

Je levais le bras pour récupérer mon dû, mais Edward, avec une vitesse invisible à l'œil humain, me bloqua contre la chevrollet, et plaqua ses mains sur la taule vermeille, m'emprisonnant entre lui et la voiture. Je cessais de respirer, et mon cœur envoyait des signaux de détresse à mon cerveau.

-Tu es si... différente, murmura-t-il en me dévisageant et je me sentais aussitôt nauséeuse. Mon corps répondait enfin au danger.

-Tu te souviens, l'autre jour, quand tu m'as demandé si j'étais effrayée ? M'enquis-je, tremblante.

-Oui...

-Maintenant, je le suis.

Son visage retrouva une expression neutre, et il s'éloigna de moi d'un pas lent, et maîtrisé. Je reprenais mon souffle avec difficulté.

-Pardonne-moi Bella. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

-J'y compte bien, fulminais-je en tâchant d'avoir l'air sûre de moi.

Je tendais la main, et il y déposa mes clés, en arborant son air le plus contrit. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Comme quoi, vampire ou pas, les hommes sont toujours de parfaits crétins. Je grimpais à l'avant de ma chevrollet, et Edward ne fit rien pour m'en empêcher. J'abaissais tout de même la vitre pour lui dire au-revoir.

-Cet engin est plus dangereux que moi, dit-il sur le ton de la protestation.

-Un peu de respect, elle est peut être plus vielle que toi !

-Ça j'en doute !

Je répondais par un rire, un peu mince, mais la soirée avait été riche en émotion, j'étais un peu tendue et j'avais surtout besoin de me retrouver seule pour faire le point sur tout ça.

-À bientôt ? Saluais-je sous la forme d'une question.

-Certainement !

Je me permettais un sourire, puis démarrais la chevrollet.

-Bonne nuit Bella.

Je me tournais vers lui à fin de lui répondre, mais il n'était déjà plus là.

Sur les chemins tortueux qui séparaient le Newton's de ma maison, je réalisais l'imprudence avec laquelle j'agissais, et en vérité, je réalisais surtout à quel point j'en avais besoin.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos ajouts, voici le chapitre 2. Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes, il est 6h du matin, et malgré plusieurs relectures, je crois que mon cerveau a pas trop assuré. **

**Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fiction, le prochain chapitre est en route!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**2.**

* * *

Les vampires étaient partout désormais, même à la télévision. Et en fait, surtout à la télévision. C'était la célèbre Jane Volturi, le visage qu'on offrait aux médias dans le monde vampirique, et elle savait y faire, surtout en politique. Dimanche soir, elle était l'invitée sur le plateau d'une grande chaîne nationale, aux côtés de Patrick Blake, conservateur, puritain, grand défenseur de la cause anti-vampire qui se répandait dans tout le pays. C'était assez curieux de voir Mr Blake accepter de se retrouver en présence de l'espèce qu'il méprisait tant, mais c'était encore plus étonnant de voir Jane Volturi donner un retour positif à cette invitation. Car de près comme de loin, toute cette manigance ne ressemblait qu'à un énorme piège. Le thème du débat ne fut une révélation pour personne; la sempiternelle question ! Fallait-il, oui ou non, accorder des droits à cette autre race ? Est ce que la constitution des États-Unis d'Amérique s'appliquait également à eux? Bien évidemment, Patrick Blake soutenait que non...

« -Depuis des centaines d'années nous ne sommes que de la chaire et du sang pour vous, et voilà qu'un beau matin, parce qu'on a découvert le true blood, vous prétendez à une égalité aux yeux de la loi ? Est ce que nous étions égaux devant ses mêmes yeux lorsque vous assassiniez mes frères ?

Jane Volturi avait cette particularité elle ne se départait jamais, absolument jamais de son sourire. Un sourire courtois, élégant, en rien offusquant. C'était comme si jamais rien de l'atteignait, d'aucune façon

-Monsieur Blake, articula-t-elle lentement de sa voix calme, mais néanmoins impérieuse. Vos frères ont commis des meurtres tout aussi sanglants que les nôtres, même plus, en vérité. Nous autres vampires avons tué pour nous nourrir, de la même façon que se retrouve la biche dans votre assiette. Néanmoins, votre race a su prouver à maintes reprises que son autre raison de tuer, est beaucoup plus cruelle. La mémoire collective s'en souvient encore... La deuxième guerre mondiale, le massacre des juifs, les bombes atomiques à Nagasaki et Hiroshima... Ce sont des hommes, les coupables. Ceux-là même bénéficiant tout de même des droits auxquels nous aspirons. »

Voilà pourquoi elle avait accepté de se déplacer devant cet attroupement de catholiques bornés et racistes; elle aurait toujours l'avantage. Les principaux moteurs de la pensée anti-vampire sont la haine et la rancœur, et il est particulièrement difficile de garder son calme, quand on est animé par de si violentes émotions. Le visage de Mr Blake devenait rouge, à mesure que Jane Volturi construisait son argumentation, avec maîtrise, et placidité.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Quel connard ce révérend, soupirais-je !

Je savais pertinemment comment ce débat allait se terminer Patrick Blake finirait par hausser la voix, Jane Volturi resterait imperturbable, et si c'était la preuve que les humains sont capables de violence tout autant que les vampires, comme le programme était diffusé sur la chaîne la plus catho du câble, le message implicite se noierait dans l'information comme une bouteille dans le pacifique. Ou pire encore, on accuserait Jane Volturi de manipulation, d'hypnose, et je ne sais quoi encore...

Aussi, je décidais d'éteindre le téléviseur, préférant m'offrir un verre de vodka, car c'était à n'en point douter, bien moins nocif pour l'esprit. Et c'était aussi un moyen de ne pas penser au fait que depuis jeudi dernier, je n'avais pas la moindre nouvelle du vampire beau gosse et mystérieux qui s'était établi dans notre ville. Je croulais sous une avalanche de questions sans réponses, et ça me rendait folle. Où habitait-il ? Comment se protégeait-il du soleil ? Pourquoi diable n'était-il pas venu me rendre visite ? Chaque soir, la nuit tombée, mes yeux perdaient le sens des priorités, guettant l'obscurité derrière le Newton's, plutôt que les clients qui s'impatientaient. Je perdais le contrôle, et ça ne ressemblait pas du tout.

À mon troisième verre de vodka, je rangeais tristement la bouteille dans le bar où elle passerait la nuit, puis rejoignais ma chambre. La pièce était froide, glaciale. Je distinguais le voile de mes rideaux onduler au rythme de la bise s'échappant par la fenêtre. Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir ouverte, et ce doute anima en moi une sensation étrange, une angoisse qui ne m'était pas tout à fait inconnue. À grandes enjambées, j'atteignais la fenêtre, observant la pénombre, cherchant à percer la brume de mon regard. Au centre de mon jardin mal tondu, calme, silencieux, je distinguais une forme, une silhouette, se dessinant à mesure que le brouillard se déplaçait lentement. Mon corps tout entier se figea, j'étais bien incapable de même cligner des yeux. Quand le nuage se dissipa enfin, plus rien. Le jardin était vide.

Est-ce que j'hallucinais ? Très franchement, trois verres de vodka n'avaient jamais tué personne, et certainement pas moi. Il m'en fallait plus que ça pour commencer à voir des trucs ! Si ça se trouve, ce n'était peut-être rien. Évidemment, c'était quelque chose, mais admettre l'évidence, c'était me condamner à une nuit de peur et d'insomnie. Alors je refermais la fenêtre, non sans la verrouiller, puis rejoignais le lit, tachant aussi bien que faire se peut, de pratiquer avec zèle, la politique de l'autruche...

**…**

Le lendemain, je faisais l'ouverture du Newton's, et c'était véritablement le pire jour de la semaine. Non seulement car il mettait fin au seul jour de congé complet que Mike daignait bien m'accorder, mais aussi car c'était Jess, qui s'occupait de la fermeture la veille au soir, et j'allais encore retrouver l'endroit dans un état catastrophique. Cette fille était aussi efficace avec un balai que moi avec un fusil à pompe.

Je comprenais que quelque chose n'allait pas dès l'instant ou je pénétrais dans le bar. Mes poiles se hérissèrent au travers d'un frisson qui grimpa le long de mon échine à la vitesse d'un avion de chasse. Mais surtout, je distinguais cette odeur familière et insupportable, celle de la rouille et du sel. Je me précipitais vers l'interrupteur, tachant de luter contre la nausée.

À la lumière artificielle qui attaqua mes rétines de plein fouet, je découvrais le corps de Jessica Stanley gisant sur le carrelage, blanc, froid, poreux, recouvert de son sang.

Soudain, je me sentais peser une tonne, et mes jambes ne parvinrent plus à supporter mon poids. Je tombais violemment sur mes genoux, cherchant le sol de mes mains pour me stabiliser, incapable de détourner mon regard des membres inertes de Jessica.

Dans ma paralysie, je distinguais une chose, et dès lors, je ne voyais plus que ça. Une marque de morsure ensanglantée, dans le creux de son cou. La révélation fut immédiate; Jessica Stanley avait été tuée par un vampire.

**...**

-On raconte qu'elle était toujours dans sa tenue de serveuse, ça veut dire qu'elle n'a pas quitté le bar, murmura avec la discrétion d'un camion-ben Margareth Fenerman dans l'oreille de sa partenaire en commérage, Alicia Parker.

-Le chef Swan ne veut rien dire, mais j'ai bien vu, quand on a transporté le corps sur la civière, c'est un vampire qui a fait le coup !

Ses yeux étaient gros comme un œuf de pigeon, et j'avais très envie d'y faire un trou avec une tenaille.

-Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ça n'arrive ! Persifla Margareth en recrachant la fumée de sa menthol avec un dédain qu'on ne retrouve qu'à la messe du dimanche.

-C'est ce vampire, qui a fait le coup, celui-là qui est venu au Newton's !

-Pas de doute ! Faut voir comment il a été accueilli aussi, peut être que si on l'avait pas reçu comme le premier ministre, il aurait fait son chemin sans s'attarder dans la région !

Les regards des deux sorcières de Forks se posèrent sur moi, et je distinguais dans leurs iris noirs et perfides, un mépris à faire pâlir le parti des conservateurs tout entier.

-Est ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Charlie interrompu mon examen détaillé de la race humaine dans son état le plus navrant.

-Non ça va. Pourquoi est ce qu'on m'a donné une couverture ?

Je retirais le bout de tissus, le roulais en boule, puis le balançais dans l'ambulance d'où il provenait. Le parking du Newton's n'avait jamais été aussi plein à craquer; une quantité de véhicules divers et variés, à peu près tout le département du shérif, et la moitié de la ville constituée de commères et de cancaniers en tout genre.

-C'est la procédure, tu es sous le choc...

-Je suis sous le choc alors on me donne une couverture? Brillant.

Je me rasseyais sur les marches d'escaliers, attendant que les choses se passent, peut être bien le déluge. Charlie m'observait avec tristesse.

-Je suis tellement désolé que ce soit toi qui ais découvert le corps...

Il était sincère, contrairement à la façon dont sonnait cette phrase dans la bouche de presque tous les habitants.

-C'est un vampire n'est ce pas ?

Charlie détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Mais je ne cédais pas.

-Je ne suis pas censé en parler, ni même faire de conclusions hâtives avant l'autopsie mais... il semblerait que son corps ait été drainé d'une grande quantité de sang alors...

J'avalais difficilement ma salive. Les larmes voulaient monter, mais rien ne se passait. Jessica ne méritait pas ça, et je m'en voulais presque d'avoir médit de sa façon de travailler, une heure plus tôt. C'était bête. On pense toujours à des choses bêtes, dans les situations les plus improbables.

Je n'osais même pas imaginer une seule seconde que ce puisse être l'œuvre d'Edward... Mais je devais examiner la question, comme tout le monde. Je ne le connaissais pas, en vérité, et il était le seul vampire des environs. Tout du moins, le seul à s'être montré en publique.

-Je veux bien un café, finalement. Noir.

Charlie m'offrit un sourire se voulant rassurant, et s'engouffra dans le Newton's d'où s'échappaient des odeurs nauséabondes. De loin, j'entendais la moto de Jacob vrombir, puis soupirais. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir à faire à lui, ni à personne. Il accourut vers moi comme on détale pendant les vingt derniers mètres d'un marathon.

-Bella mon Dieu, est ce que tout va bien ?

Dans la liste non exhaustive des questions les plus stupides, celle-ci méritait une place plutôt correcte dans le classement. Bien sûr que non, ça n'allait pas ! Ça n'allait pas du tout même !

-À merveille, râlais-je en cherchant des yeux mon père qui devenait soudain une compagnie plus agréable.

Il m'offrit mon café, mais ne resta pas. Dommage.

-Quelle histoire ! Est ce qu'on sait qui a fait le coup ?

Je toisais son regard, à la recherche d'un genre de consentement. Si j'avouais à Jacob que tout indiquait la culpabilité d'un vampire, je me demandais s'il ne disjoncterait pas complètement, s'il ne détruirait pas le Newton's à coup de massue.

-Non... Mon père ouvre une enquête.

-Bien sûr que si, on sait qui a fait le coup ! C'est le vampire de Forks !

Margareth Fenerman en était à sa quatrième cigarette mentholée, et quand je la voyais tousser, j'espérais honteusement que le cancer la prendrait bientôt.

-Elle a été attaquée par un vampire ? S'écria Jacob, sa peau virant à un rouge écrevisse.

-On n'en sait rien encore ! M'offusquais-je.

Mais c'était peine perdue, Alicia Parker vint se joindre à la conversation, expliquant les détails de ce qu'elle avait aperçu, de ce que j'avais moi même constaté, la présence de marques dans le cou de la victime. Je décidais de quitter furtivement le groupe et de les laisser à leurs spéculations morbides. J'avais besoin de rentrer chez moi. Le Newton's n'ouvrirait pas, de toute manière. Pas avant demain. Et plus que jamais, j'avais envie d'être seule. Je terminais ma déposition au près du lieutenant Yorkie, puis rejoignais ma chevrollet d'un pas las. Près de ma voiture, je distinguais Mr et Mme Stanley. Leurs pleurs transpercèrent mon cœur comme une lame. L'injustice frappait aux portes de Forks, et j'ignorais qu'elle n'était pas prête de repartir...

Je reçus trois visites ce jour-là. La difficulté avec les petites bourgades de ce genre, c'est que les gens savent pertinemment quand vous êtes chez vous, et quand vous n'y êtes pas. Quand on sonne trois fois à votre porte, et que vous ne répondez pas, le citoyen de Forks entre sans plus de préavis. Il est à deux doigts d'avoir un double des clés.

Mike Newton fut le premier, armé vaillamment d'une soupe et d'un brownie au chocolat sans aucun doute cuisinés par sa mère. C'est dans ce genre de moment que l'on sait repérer qui dans votre entourage vous connaît le mieux... Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien faire d'une soupe et d'un gâteau ? Car la découverte d'un corps a cette drôle d'habitude de vous couper l'appétit... Néanmoins, Mike aussi était abattu, alors je ravalais mes sarcasmes et mes coups de sang. Jessica n'était pas que son employée, elle était aussi son amie, de la même manière qu'il était le mien. Plus ou moins... Je lui proposais un café, et nous parlâmes un peu, pas beaucoup. Le silence n'avait pas besoin d'être comblé, et c'était bien comme ça.

La deuxième visite fut celle d'Angéla, qui m'apporta une cartouche de cigarettes, puis me prépara un grand gin-tonic. Elle était le genre d'amie qui me connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Elle et Jessica n'avaient jamais réussi à s'apprécier, même à l'époque du lycée; Angéla était une fille plutôt discrète, alors que Jessica était du genre à vendre père et mère pour être élue reine du bal de promo. Toutefois je la sentais tout de même bouleversée. Je crois que toute la ville était bouleversée.

-C'est quoi ce gâteau ? Demanda-t-elle en mettant le gin au réfrigérateur.

Elle savait que je n'étais pas du genre à cuisiner, et encore moins à faire de la pâtisserie.

-Cadeau du patron ! M'exclamais-je en m'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

Angéla remua la tête, consternée, puis s'installa à côté de moi.

-Quand même, Jessica, s'exclama-t-elle, dans quel pétrin elle a pu se fourrer ?

Ça, c'était une bonne question. Un pétrin qui implique des vampires, c'est un gros pétrin.

-Je n'en sais rien...

-Je me doute que la moitié de la population mondiale a dû te poser la question mais... Tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait s'agir du vampire qui est venu au Newton's ? Tu me connais, je n'ai aucun préjugé, seulement la coïncidence est plutôt curieuse...

Je soupirais, pas d'agacement cette fois, mais en signe d'abdication. C'était tout naturel de penser ça, et plus la journée passait, plus j'en venais à des conclusions similaires. Néanmoins je n'étais ni détective, ni rien du tout pouvant émettre un jugement digne de valeur, aussi je tentais de garder une pensée objective. Même si les faits étaient accablants, je refusais de le condamner sans avoir de réponse concrète.

-J'aimerais pouvoir te répondre oui ou non.

Angéla me quitta peu après le couché du soleil. Ma troisième visite, fut de loin, la plus surprenante. À cette heure ci, je soupçonnais mon père de vouloir passer s'assurer que je me trimbalais bien avec une couverture anti-choc dans ma maison. Mais ce n'était pas lui.

Je découvrais sur le seuil de ma porte, Edward. Il était là, beau, irréel, le regard dur. Je faisais un pas en arrière.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demandais-je, à mis chemin entre la curiosité et l'agressivité.

-J'ai appris pour le meurtre de la fille au Newton's...

-Comment as tu su où j'habitais ?

-C'est une petite ville... expliqua-t-il, penaud. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien...

Il m'observait d'une drôle de manière, et je devais le toiser d'une façon plus étrange encore.

-Pas vraiment, répondis-je. Elle était mon amie.

Si Edward était un tueur, j'allais tenter de trouver un signe de culpabilité, ou quoi que ce soit qui le trahisse. Mais au lieu de ça, son regard se fit plus dur encore.

-Bella, je pense qu'il s'agit de l'œuvre d'un vampire...

Sans rire ? Néanmoins, s'il avouait une chose pareille, peut être qu'il n'était pas concerné par l'histoire. Cependant... Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Je doute que les habitants de Forks, même les plus commères d'entre eux, aient eu envie de papoter des circonstances du crime avec le coupable potentiel.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? M'enquis-je, suspicieuse.

-C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer...

Maintenant, il était mal à l'aise.

-Essaie quand même, ordonnais-je, la voix claquante.

Je n'allai pas lâcher le morceau.

-Tu risques de trouver ça dingue.

Il était toujours droit d'ordinaire, à croire qu'il pouvait rester immobile pendant des heures. Mais là je le surprenais à bouger sans cesse, cherchant son équilibre, en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. C'était tout sauf rassurant... Je faisais à nouveau un pas en arrière.

-Je parle à un vampire, je crois que je suis plutôt loin de la normalité. Je t'écoute.

Il soupira, puis abdiqua.

-Je peux, en quelque sorte, lire les pensées des gens.

Ma respiration se stoppa net, mon souffle se coinça dans ma trachée. Est-ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer qu'il était un … télépathe ? Cette journée n'en finissait pas.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Certains vampires possèdent des capacités, des aptitudes particulières, les distinguant des autres. Pour ma part, il s'agit de ça...

Je méditais sa réponse, l'air complètement hébété, et bientôt j'avais finalement la réaction que quiconque aurait eu: la panique. Alors il pouvait lire dans mes pensées ? L'angoisse ! Je plaquais ma main sur mon front dans un mouvement parfaitement ridicule. Edward comprit rapidement l'essence du geste...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne s'applique pas à toi.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne parviens pas à lire dans ton esprit.

Je réfléchissais en silence, à la fois rassurée, et curieuse.

-Même pas un peu ?

-Pas le moins du monde. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Je traitais l'information en relation avec notre précédente conversation. Les choses devenaient vite très claires.

-Ainsi donc, tu as su qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire en lisant les pensées des gens de Forks ?

-Exactement. Alicia Parker notamment, avait une image bien précise dans la tête. Ça ne fait aucun doute, la marque qu'elle a vu est la marque d'un vampire.

Je n'en avais pas douté moi même, mais il n'avait peut-être pas besoin de savoir ça...

-Et donc... Ce n'est pas toi.

Son visage se ferma brusquement.

-Je t'en prie, soufflais-je, tu as bien du te douter qu'on te soupçonnerait !

Moi même je l'avais fait, et je crois qu'une partie de mon esprit, la plus saine, le faisait encore. Simplement parce que rester en vie était plus importante que l'attirance étrange et surnaturelle que j'avais pour lui...

-J'y ai pensé en effet, répondit-il après un long moment de mutisme. Et... est-ce que c'est ton cas ?

Question piège ! Mais on ne répond pas « oui et non », à ce genre d'inquisition. J'observais son regard avec minutie. Mon sixième sens, le plus enfouie, le moins sollicité, me hurlait qu'il s'agissait là des yeux d'un innocent. Et j'avais envie d'y croire si fort, que je mis tout en œuvre pour y parvenir.

-Non.

C'était en partie un mensonge, mais répondre « oui » en aurait été un plus gros encore. Edward sembla se détendre un peu.

-Je te promets de découvrir qui a assassiné ton amie. D'ici là, je voudrais que tu restes chez toi, que tu sortes le moins possible après le couché du soleil.

-Bien sûr...

-Et... Si ce n'est pas trop te demander, j'aimerai passer la nuit avec toi.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent subitement.

-Tu peux me répéter ça ? M'enquis-je, abasourdie.

Edward s'amusa de ma réaction. J'aurai aimé le cogner un peu, juste assez pour le faire regretter d'apprécier mon désarroi. Mais je m'y casserai sûrement la main...

-J'entends par là, passer la nuit dans ta maison, m'assurer que rien ne se passe, expliqua-t-il sur un ton un peu trop impérieux à mon goût. Je resterai dans le salon, cela va sans dire.

-Tu crois que ce vampire aurait une raison particulière de s'en prendre à moi ?

Il fuyait mon regard et c'était mauvais signe.

-Non, mais tu es la seule que je désire vraiment protéger, je n'ai donc ma place nulle part ailleurs.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, je piquais un far qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Je ne sais pas trop...

Ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Edward restait un vampire, et une fille venait de mourir par la faute de l'un des siens. Pourtant il se clamait le seul à pouvoir m'assurer de ne pas subir le même sort, c'était contradictoire.

-Peu importe ta réponse, je ne compte pas quitter les environs. Que ce soit sur ton canapé ou au coin de la rue, je ferais en sorte qu'aucun vampire n'approche ta maison.

Son ton était glacial, et en même temps, ses paroles émanaient une chaleur étrange, celle de la protection, du désir violent et brutal de me garder en vie. Sa mâchoire carrée était serrée à l'extrême, tendue, dans l'attente du verdict. Et peu importe les émotions qui passaient sur son visage, il n'en perdait jamais sa beauté.

-Très bien, acceptais-je finalement.

Edward pénétra dans ma maison, et c'était étrange. Comme si ce n'était pas la première fois. Il se dirigea instinctivement dans le salon, en vieil habitué.

-Est ce que je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ?

Je réalisais l'absurdité de ma question un dixième de seconde après l'avoir terminée.

-Enfin, repris-je, non, c'était bête.

Edward se contenta de m'offrir un sourire un peu moqueur.

-Tu es le premier vampire que je rencontre, dis-je pour justifier ma propre bêtise.

-Très certainement, répondit-il en s'amusant de quelque chose qui m'échappa complètement.

Étais-je devenue folle, ou inconsciente ? Un vampire allait passer la nuit chez moi. Si Margareth Fenerman apprenait ça, elle militerait pour mon déménagement, pancartes, slogan, et tout le toutim. Étrangement, même si j'étais parfaitement au fait du danger que cela représentait, mon instinct détraqué ne parvenait pas en m'envoyer les signaux de détresse qui auraient bombardé le cerveau de n'importe qui. N'importe qui mais pas moi. Je regardais Edward se balader dans mon salon, observant, souriant parfois, et je ne pouvais qu'avoir confiance en lui. Je voulais rester prudente, je voulais penser clairement, me souvenir que ce matin même, c'était moi, qui avais découvert le corps de Jessica, le cou mutilé par un vampire... Mais une fois à l'intérieur, j'avais perdu le contrôle. Je ne ressentais aucune peur.

-Est ce que c'est ton père ?

Edward me ramena à la réalité, en désignant la photo de Charlie accrochée au-dessus de la cheminée.

-Oui, il était très jeune, sans la moustache, c'est difficile de le reconnaître.

Coupe mulet, santiags, Charlie dans les années 80 rendait toutes les photos de moi moins ringardes.

-Il n'y a aucune photo de ta mère... Constata-t-il, et il savait sans doute qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain miné, car ses yeux se plissèrent, et son air était contrit.

-Elle nous a abandonnés mon père et moi il y a longtemps. Elle n'a pas sa place ici.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Renée.

Une rapide expression de surprise passa sur le visage d'Edward, si rapide d'ailleurs, que je n'étais pas certaine de ne pas l'avoir hallucinée.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, il est tard, murmura-t-il en observant mon pendule.

C'était vrai. D'autant que demain s'annonçait être une sale journée... Sans Jessica, j'assumerai un double service, tout en écoutant la moitié de la ville commérer à propos de son meurtre... Néanmoins je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir trouver le sommeil, alors qu'un vampire faisait les cent pas au rez de chaussé. Pas n'importe quel vampire qui plus est, Edward. Cette pensée souleva une question qui, une fois de plus, franchit la barrière de mes lèvres sans vraiment demander la permission.

-Est ce que les vampires ont des noms de famille ?

Edward dissimula -difficilement- un éclat de rire avant de me répondre

-Oui Bella, les vampires ont également un nom de famille. En réalité, c'est souvent celui qu'ils portaient pendant leur vie humaine. À moins d'un mariage.

Les vampires pouvaient se marier ? Je méditais l'information, pas assez longtemps pour qu'il s'en doute, car bientôt je posais une autre question, tout aussi capitale.

-Quel est ton nom de famille? M'enquis-je, plus curieuse que jamais.

Edward laissa planer un suspens odieux pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité.

-Cullen.

Je murmurais doucement son nom. Edward Cullen.

-C'est un nom étrange, dis-je, cherchant à me souvenir si je ne l'avais pas déjà entendu quelque part.

Il ria une fois de plus, de ce rire mélodieux et envoûtant, remuant la tête avec consternation.

-Bella, tu es vraiment unique, souffla-t-il une fois son calme retrouvé.

Je me retournais pour dissimuler mes rougissements, et me dirigeais vers les escaliers.

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à me réveiller.

Il fit oui de la tête, mais je lisais un « non » net et précis dans ses yeux. Il n'aurait besoin de rien, et quand bien même, il ne troublerait pas mon sommeil. Je cernais le personnage avec une rapidité effrayante...

-Bonne nuit Bella.

Je lui répondais un sourire courtois, puis regagnais ma chambre. Comme escompté, le sommeil se fit capricieux, et pas tant à cause d'Edward finalement... Dès que je fermais les yeux, l'image de Jessica recouverte de son sang s'imposait à mon esprit sans que je n'ai aucun contrôle dessus. J'observais la scène avec autant de détails que si elle se tenait là, devant moi. Je voyais sa peau havane, faussement bronzée aux UV, plus pâle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Je voyais ses pupilles noisettes exorbitées, encore habitées par la panique. Et je voyais son cou... Son cou marqué des crocs de son meurtrier... Pour la première fois de la journée, quelques larmes s'autorisèrent à perler aux coins de mes yeux. Mais il était hors de question que je me laisse abattre de la sorte. Quand une heure passa, je plongeais la main dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, à la recherche de ma boîte de somnifères.

**...**

J'étais complètement débordée Forks traversait une crise, et deux types de clients bien distincts pullulaient au Newton's : ceux qui venaient noyer leur chagrin dans la bière, et ceux qui venaient commander une corbeille de calamars frits par simple curiosité morbide.

-C'est là qu'on l'a retrouvée ! Chuchotait Garry Oliverez l'assistant légiste, à sa copine.

J'avais toujours trouvé ce garçon très antipathique, et il venait de perdre encore quelques points.

Le mardi après-midi était un moment relativement calme, d'ordinaire. Mais ce mardi là était un véritable enfer, d'une part car je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, mais aussi car je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Jessica, dès que je m'approchais de l'entrée.

-La police n'est pas supposée garder la scène du crime intacte durant une investigation ? M'étonnais-je en constatant que tout avait été nettoyé et désinfecté.

-L'investigation s'est terminée pendant la nuit, expliqua Mike. Ils ont conclu qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une attaque de vampire. Le trou juridique ne permet pas d'enquêter plus avant.

-Quelle honte ! Persifla Alicia Parker en commandant son troisième bourbon. Ces monstres peuvent se balader en liberté, assassiner qui ils veulent, et personne ne peut rien faire !

-C'est souvent ce qui se passe quand on refuse des droits à une communauté, on ne peut pas non plus les juger de la même manière... Quand ils sont considérés comme inférieurs, comme durant la ségrégation, tout le monde se fiche bien de la loi ! Mais dès lors que cette dite communauté est capable de vous tuer d'une simple pichenette, ça rend les démarches un peu plus compliquées...

Mike avait beau être un genre beauf aux idées semis racistes, il était bien conscient des réalités. On ne peut pas interdire aux vampires les droits dont bénéficient les humains, et cependant les juger comme tel devant une cours.

-À d'autres, pesta Alicia, égaux en droits où non, j'aimerai bien savoir comment quelques bonshommes en costume peuvent arrêter et mettre derrière les barreaux un vampire sans se faire mordre !

Malgré toute la haine que j'avais pour Alicia et les vipères de son genre, cette réflexion n'était pas tout à fait dénuée de pertinence... Les vampires seraient toujours monstrueusement plus fort que nous. Et ce handicap demanderait une organisation que personne n'était encore capable de prévoir.

Quand il fut 20h, et qu'une vague de travailleurs franchirent les portes, s'additionnant au nombre suffisamment exorbitant de clients, j'étais à deux doigts de rendre mon tablier.

La seule pensée positive qui me permettait de sourire en prenant les commandes, c'était la petite note que j'avais trouvé sur la table de ma cuisine le matin même.

« Passe une bonne journée, soit prudente, je serais devant ta porte à minuit ».

C'était d'ailleurs curieux de constater que, comme Jacob, Edward connaissait mes horaires sans vraiment que je sache comment. Toutefois je trouvais ça presque touchant, presque romantique. C'était ridicule ! Quoi qu'il en soit, l'heure se rapprochait doucement de la fermeture, et c'était mon unique réserve de patience.

-Je sais que c'est un peu tôt pour en parler, mais il va falloir trouver une remplaçante pour Jessica, je ne pourrai pas tenir cette cadence pendant deux semaines ! Soupirais-je en prenant ma pause dans l'arrière cour. Ne serait-ce que pour le service du soir ! Lauren n'est presque jamais là...

-Je sais, je commencerai à passer des entretiens demain, répondit Mike.

J'avais du mal à réaliser que je n'aurai plus à écouter les élucubrations et les histoires de coucherie de Jessica. Si j'avais su qu'un jour ça me manquerait ! Toutefois je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me laisser enterrer par le chagrin. Qui plus est j'aurai tout le temps de me fustiger durant les obsèques, le jour suivant.

La nuit fut affreuse, et quand j'étais vraiment persuadée que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, j'eus le malheur de renverser la bière de Franck Banner, le prof de biologie du lycée de Forks, réputé pour son amour pour la boisson. Il se leva d'un bond, et son visage était rouge et gonflée comme une baudruche. Il se mit à crier et j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'il disait en échos avec les commandes qu'on me hurlait dans les oreilles à l'autre bout du restaurant. La table 3 se plaignait de n'avoir toujours pas été servie, les gamins de la table 5 venaient de casser une assiette, encore, et très honnêtement, je comprenais presque pourquoi certaine personne en venait à péter les plombs et à descendre tout le monde à coups de fusils de chasse dans le supermarché du coin. Ça y est, c'en était trop. J'allais me mettre à crier à mon tour, et ça n'allait pas être joli. J'allais dire à ce connard de Franck d'aller se faire foutre, lui et sa chemise à fleurs ridicule ! J'allais dire à Alicia qu'une fois de plus aucun homme, même le plus saoul du bar, lui proposerait de la ramener chez elle. J'allais dire à Mike qu'il pouvait changer son annonce par « recherche deux serveuses » au lieu d'une.

Mais soudain, sortie de nul part, une fille, petite, menue, traversa la grande salle d'une démarche gracieuse et envoûtante. Elle dansait presque sur le sol, ses cheveux bruns hérissés mouvant au rythme de ses pas. Elle me saisit la carte des mains, s'empara d'un bloc note sur le comptoir, et avec une allure et une rapidité inouïe, elle prit les commandes des tables du fond.

-Deux Dr Pepper pour la table 2, un verre de merlot pour le lieutenant Yorkie, un burger delux pour la table six ! S'écria-t-elle à travers les cuisines, en s'armant d'un balai pour ramasser les bouts de verres.

-C'est parti ! Répondit Ben sans se soucier d'où provenaient les ordres.

Il mit en route ses fourneaux, et je restais un moment immobile, sans comprendre que les commandes de boisson s'adressaient à moi. Je me défrisais d'un coup, puis courrais jusqu'au comptoir en observant la fille nettoyer les tables vides.

-Je crois que nous avons trouvé notre nouvelle employée, psalmodia Mike, complètement subjugué.

-J'espère qu'elle est à la recherche d'un emploi ! Si elle refuse fait lui un offre démesurée, je me fiche qu'elle soit mieux payer que moi, il nous la faut !

Mike se mit à rire.

-Je suis sérieuse !

Vers 11h, le calme revint enfin, et je pouvais entendre le propre son de ma voix sans avoir la sensation de parler dans un casque. La fille était toujours là, et elle nous aidait à ranger. Plus je l'observais, et plus son visage m'était familier. Il y avait quelque chose en elle de particulier, quelque chose de différent.

-J'ignore qui vous êtes, mais si vous voulez du travail, je vous engage immédiatement ! Plaisanta Mike.

-Je m'appelle Alice !

-Mike Newton, enchantée. Et voici Bella Swan, et la-bas dans les cuisines c'est Ben Cheney.

-Vous nous avez été d'une aide très précieuse, dis-je en lui offrant le sourire le plus convaincant dont je disposais à cette heure.

-Très efficace oui, acquiesça Mike. Vous avez déjà travaillé entant que serveuse ?

-J'ai fait pas mal de petits boulots, et j'ai travaillé dans une boite de nuit pendant deux ans à Los Angeles. Le boulot est plus ou moins le même sans les mains aux fesses et la mauvaise techno !

En plus, elle était drôle !

-J'étais sérieux concernant l'offre d'emploi, on manque de personnel. Si vous êtes à la recherche d'un job, nous pourrions vraiment avoir besoin de vous.

Les petits yeux noisettes d'Alice se plissèrent, et elle passa une main dans sa tignasse, en proie à une intense réflexion. Je croisais les doigts, et je crois qu'elle s'en aperçu car elle me fit un clin d'œil discret.

-Je pourrais assurer les services du soir, répondit-elle finalement et je soupirai de soulagement. J'ai déjà un temps partiel à Port Angeles, mais je pourrais avoir besoin d'extra.

-Merveilleux ! S'écria Mike.

Je les laissais à leur paperasse et m'activais pour terminer le ménage. Il allait être minuit, et je ne voulais pas être en retard... C'était bête, car je savais qu'Edward m'attendrait. Mais c'était surtout parce que j'avais hâte de le retrouver. Mon Dieu, c'était l'époque du lycée qui se répétait ! Je n'étais pourtant plus du genre à m'accrocher au premier clampin m'offrant des fleurs. Mais Edward avait cette drôle d'influence sur moi, je n'arrivais pas à mettre un mot dessus...

Bientôt le Newton's était totalement vide, et je pouvais enfin fermer et rentrer chez moi. Sur le parking, il faisait froid, et une brume épaisse s'était levée, si bien que je distinguais à peine ma chevrolet dans le noir. J'éprouvais une sensation étrange, comme si on m'observait de loin. Prise d'une panique liée à ma soudaine paranoïa, je me mis à courir jusqu'à ma voiture, faisant tomber mes clés durant ma course. Je me retournais pour les ramasser, mais Alice était là, et elle les tenait dans le creux de sa main. À sa vue, un bref cri m'échappa.

-Désolée, m'excusais-je en retrouvant mes esprits, avec tout ce brouillard, je ne t'avais pas vue.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, j'attendais seulement mon petit ami.

Sa voix était douce et mélodieuse, comme une berceuse pour enfant.

-Tu veux que je te ramène ? Proposais-je.

-Merci, tu es gentille Bella, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Elle me tendit mon trousseau de clé, et en les prenant, j'effleurais sa main. Un frisson me traversa. Sa main était froide. Anormalement froide, glacée en vérité. Je l'observais avec minutie. Sa posture était droite, parfaite. Exactement comme celle d'Edward. Elle ne bougeait pas un membre à moins d'avoir la nécessité absolue de le faire. Et elle était belle. Anormalement belle. La révélation me frappa de plein fouet. Alice était un vampire.


End file.
